Espérances
by Girafe25
Summary: LAvixKanda légèrement M. Un prof prenant les devants et un élève bien content de ne pas avoir à le faire.Désolé, un titre aussi pourri que le résumé. Lisez plutôt.


Voici ma première fic, enfin, premier one-shot devrais-je dire sur D Gray man avec notre petit lapin débile que j'adore et le perso le plus froid du manga. Un peu d'Allen aussi au début.

Les persos sont OOC quoi que Kanda est tel qu'on le connait sur les 5 premières lignes.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sinon il y aurait depuis longtemps du Yaoi là dedans.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les fautes de conjugaison. J'ai bloqué sur certains verbes.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Eh ! Kanda. »

« Kanda ! »

« Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a pousse de soja ? »

« A quoi tu pense ? Ca fait 3 fois que je t'appelle ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas nabot. »

« Pffff bon, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, est-ce que tu … »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus mon camarade de classe, trop occupé à savourer la sonorité de cette voix qui, je voudrais, me soit si familière. Si beau et si charismatique, toujours bien habillé et bien coiffé, dégageant un parfum qui m'enivre jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Cette douce odeur fruitée qui parvient à mes narines lorsqu'il est face à moi, ce moment si rare et si … envoutant. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui, ce prof d'histoire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, avec lequel jamais rien ne se passera, car lui, ne me voit pas. Je suis un grain de sable parmi le tas que représentent les élèves de l'amphithéâtre. Lavi, ton regard me paralyse. De temps en temps, tu parcours la salle mais ne prête aucune attention particulière à l'un ou l'une d'entre nous, ce qui me rassure, moi, qui suis un gros jaloux. Tes grands yeux verts si expressifs lors de tes cours, si vif et plein d'enthousiasme.

Bien que cette matière ne m'intéresse pas au départ, j'y ais trouvé au fil du temps un intérêt certain qui je l'admets est plus porté sur ta personne que sur la matière.

« Kanda ! »

« Hm ? »

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi si ça ne va pas ? »

« La ferme pousse de soja et suis plutôt le cours. »

« Heu… Le cours est fini depuis 5 minutes. »

Surpris, je vérifiai les dires de mon camarade. Je n'avais rien remarqué au vacarme des élèves se précipitant vers la sortie et je n'avais pas entendu la première, ni la deuxième sonnerie indiquant le début du cours suivant.

« Merde … on a quoi après ? »

« haaaa lala, tu m'exaspère… rien. On est libre, je te l'ais dis ce matin. Ca ne va vraiment pas toi hein ? »

« La ferme moyashi, je me casse. »

« A demain soba-man. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Allen s'en alla en pouffant de rire. Cet abruti, un vrai gamin. Je commençai alors à ranger mes affaires replongeant dans mes pensées un peu plus perverses cette fois.

« Heum, heum ! »

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas du tout à une présence à coté de moi. Comme l'heure qui venait de défiler, je n'avais rien vu ni entendu .Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne sinon j'aurai un accident en rentrant chez moi. Je me retournai après avoir repris ma respiration qui s'était accélérée sur le moment et resta pétrifié un instant.

« … »

« Bonjour Yû. »

« Bo-bon-bonjour. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais distrait aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème ? »

« … no-non. »

« Je sais que tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à tes cours, vu tes notes, veux-tu que je te donne celui d'aujourd'hui pour le revoir chez toi ? »

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, essayant d'articuler le mieux possible les mots qui allaient sortir de ma bouche.

« Désolé, je suis pressé, puis-je plutôt passé le chercher, chez vous en début de soirée ? »

Et à ma grande surprise, Lavi, tu m'offris ton plus beau sourire tout en fouillant dans ses poches.

« Mais bien sûr, Kanda-kun. Tiens voici ma carte, je t'attends mais ne te presse pas, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir. »

« Merci. A ce soir. » Je lui gratifiai un léger sourire de peur de lui paraitre trop enthousiaste et un signe de main. Je passai la porte rapidement et courrai jusqu'à la sortie afin de rejoindre mon appartement essayant de me concentrer sur le chemin à parcourir afin de ne pas prendre de risque. Arrivé chez moi, essoufflé et en sueur, j'allumais la télé puis couru jusqu'à ma douche afin d'enlever l'odeur acre qu'avait pris ma peau lors de du sprint que je venais de faire. Puis je m'installais confortablement sur mon canapé essayant de penser à autre chose que mon RDV de ce soir. Je ne pu manger ce soir là, trop anxieux de ce qu'il allait arriver. J'avais décidé de tout tenter, si je ne voulais pas passer à coté de ma chance, ce soir était le bon soir, je n'avais plus que 2 cours avec lui avant les vacances scolaire. Et rien ne laissait penser que je le retrouverai l'année prochaine.

Je me leva de ma confortable place à 20h30 et me dirigea en bus vers son appartement. Décidé et impatient, je me trouvais rapidement devant les lieux. Je sonnai à l'interphone. Rien. Je resonnai.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Kanda, Yû Kanda. »

« Entre, je t'en pris. C'est au 4ème. Biiiiiiip »

«Merci » et je pris l'ascenseur le plus calmement et le plus positivement possible.

Lorsque j'eusse arrivé à destination, la porte de son appartement était entrouverte. Je toquai à celle-ci pour signaler mon arrivé. Il vint alors à ma rencontre et mon cœur commença à s'accéléré au point où mon vis-à-vis aurait pu l'entendre battre.

« Entre »

L'appartement s'offrant à ma vue était un magnifique duplex avec mezzanine où y était placé un bureau ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Tout était de style japonais, cet appart était vraiment très bien agencé et décoré. Je regardais tout autour de moi, la bouche ouverte, mais ça, je ne le sentis que lorsque j'eu finit mon observation. J'étais très agréablement surpris et il s'en rendit compte car en voyant mon air absent et absorbé par ce que je voyais, il parcouru également la pièce du regard.

« Tu aimes ? »

Reprenant mes esprits et sans y faire attention, je regardais maintenant mon prof de la façon la plus ahurie que je puisse faire.

« Pa-pardon ? » Mon prof éclata de rire en voyant ma gêne. Mes joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée que je sentis à la chaleur provenant de ce phénomène.

« Désolé. Votre appartement est vraiment magnifique. »

« Je suis content que tu aimes. »

« Vous saviez que j'étais Japonais ? Je ne peux que aimer le style, il me rappelle tellement mon pays »

« Oui, je le savais. Tu aimerais y retourner ? »

« Bien sur, lorsque j'aurai fini mes études, j'y retournerai même si ce n'est que pour les vacances, cela fait 3 ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents. »

« Ca ne doit pas être facile, tiens installe toi. Tu veux un thé ? »

« Hm »

« Je prépare ça »

Et Lavi disparu dans sa cuisine. Seul, je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé, je me sentais chez moi ici, cet appartement était si calme et si élégant. Je fermais alors les yeux un instant afin de me concentrer sur l'odeur que dégageait l'encens qui brulait sur le meuble télé. Je ne l'entendis pas arriver près de moi.

« Tu dors ? »

« Non, c'est si … calme et si… agréable » lui répondais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je réfléchissais également à la manière dont j'allais aborder mon prof sans le faire fuir. Nous sommes du même sexe et nous avons une relation élèves-professeurs alors comment détruire la barrière qui nous sépare. Peut-être devrais-je lui sauter dessus directement et attendre ça réaction. Non, trop brutal, il s'enfuirait c'est sur. Il faut que j'attende le bon moment, rien ne sert de planifié un acte pareil qui était voué selon moi à l'échec.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la personne concernée. Je ne connaissais nullement ses intentions et ce qui suivit me surpris. Il s'était placé face à moi et me surplombait, un bras appuyé sur le canapé pour son équilibre. Sentant une pression sur le haut du sofa ou était appuyer ma tête, j'ouvris les yeux brutalement et je m'aperçus que son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Mais il ne s'approchait pas plus, Il semblait douter et fit un mouvement de recul tout en balbutiant un pardon presque inaudible. C'était le moment ou jamais, je me relevais légèrement du dossier sur lequel j'étais appuyé afin de placer une main derrière sa nuque. Je l'attirais alors vers moi d'un geste sec mais tendre afin de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Je cassai alors ce baiser si chaste pour reprendre ses lèvres de plus belle. Ne voyant aucun rejet de sa part, je voulus approfondir le baiser mais c'est lui qui prit les devant pour un baiser langoureux.

Il s'installa alors à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous… heu… je peux te tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es tu désolé ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas venu pour ça et que tu préfère peut être … les filles »

Je parti alors dans un fou rire franc, mes nerfs pouvaient enfin se détendre, libérer tout ce stress accumuler depuis l'après midi même ou avait été donné le RDV.

Mon prof me regarda alors avec des yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Désolé, c'est juste que les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressée et surtout que JE SUIS venu pour ça. Mais tu l'as fait à ma place et je t'en remercie parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y … »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il avait reprit mes lèvres et par la même occasion, passé une main sous mon T-shirt. Je pris alors la même initiative sentant mon désir et le sien monter d'un cran par nos respirations qui s'étaient accélérées et par les deux bosses respectives que laissait entrevoir nos pantalons.

« Kanda »

« Hm »

« Ne sois pas obligé, si tu n'es pas prêt dis le moi, nous avons tout notre temps, à moins que pour toi ce ne soit que pour un soir »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme comme toi puisse douter de lui. Désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir me supporter un moment, je ne te lâcherai pas aussi facilement. Depuis combien de temps crois tu que je t'observe ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis à coté de la plaque pendant tes cours et c'est bien à cause de toi. Je ne peux me concentrer sur autre chose que ta personne lorsque tu te trouve dans la même pièce que moi »

Tout en reprenant ses lèvres, je le basculais sur le canapé. Il entreprit alors de me déshabiller et quelques secondes plus tard, je n'avais déjà plus que mon boxer à enlever. Ce que je ne tarda pas à faire. Je lui défis son pantalon tout en embrassant le reste de son corps. Celui-ci rejoignit le reste de nos vêtements au pied du canapé. Je m'attaquais alors à son boxer et pris en main le sexe déjà dressé de mon amant et commençais un lent va et viens puis de plus en plus rapide. Les soupirs de Lavi devenaient plus rauques et sa respiration s'accéléra encore un peu plus. Voyant tout le plaisir que ressentait mon vis-à-vis, je remplaçai ma main par une partie de mon corps beaucoup plus humide. Sa main vint directement se placer sur ma tête, m'agrippant les cheveux si tendrement et sensuellement tout en l'accompagnant dans mon travail. Je m'activais à ma tâche lorsque sa main me tira plus fermement les cheveux. Je relevais donc la tête et regardais l'homme sous moi.

« S'il te plait…Yû »

Cette réplique ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire carnassier sur mes lèvres. Voulant faire durer un peu le suspens.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« C'est … gênant »

« La situation ne peut pas être plus embarrassante » lui répondis-je reprenant le chemin de son entre-jambes « alors tu peux me le dire. Que veux-tu ? »

Il me stoppa dans mon initiative.

« Non, attends ! … Prends moi, je n'en peux plus »

D'habitude j'aurais surement accepté la proposition mais cette fois ci n'était pas comme toutes les autres fois. Cette fois ci était si spéciale.

« Et pourquoi serait-ce moi qui te prendrais ? »

« Hein »

Sans attendre la réponse de l'homme en dessous de moi, je descendis mon bassin afin que son intimité me pénètre, ce qui me valut un petit cri de douleur sur le moment. Une lueur de panique dans ses yeux s'afficha et il me demanda:

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Le premier contact est toujours douloureux et surtout lorsque la personne est très bien faite comme toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors maintenant, s'il te plait… Bouge ! »

Sur ces mots, Lavi entreprit de bouger son bassin, doucement au début puis voyant mes traits de détendre, plus rapidement. Le petit cri de douleur que j'avais laissé échapper 2 minutes plus tôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir tellement le plaisir que me donnait à cet instant cet homme était intense. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais, ni ce que j'étais, trop concentrer sur mon plaisir et le plaisir de l'autre. Ce fut un concerto de gémissement qui, je suis sur, fut entendu pas les voisins les plus proches. Sans vouloir se retenir, si l'un ni l'autre, nos corps criait à l'unisson ce désir tant attendu. Je voulais en profiter un maximum, profiter de cet instant ou j'étais dans ses bras et qui serait peut-être si éphémère. Nous arrivâmes à la jouissance ensemble et je m'écroula littéralement sur lui, haletant comme un chien mourant de soif. Ma respiration mit du temps à se calmer mais dés qu'elle y parvint, je m'empressai de reprendre les lèvres qui m'étaient offertes.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de nous arriver quand vint, trop rapidement, le moment de la séparation. Voyant l'heure, je me leva précipitamment et repris en vitesse mes vêtements.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Oui, il est tard et … je suis fatigué »

« Et tes cours ? »

« Je piquerai les feuilles d'Allen, ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Tu pourrais peut être venir les rechercher demain soir »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette simple réflexion et je me pencha sur l'homme encore allongé sur le canapé et complètement nu.

« Est-ce la seule raison que tu as trouvé pour que je revienne demain soir ? »

« Je l'admets, c'est un mauvais argument, alors j'en ai un autre »

« … »

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Décidément, j'étais au début de mes surprises, je pensais que ça réplique de tout à l'heure était uniquement pour me tester. Je ne croyais vraiment pas mes sentiments réciproques, j'avais décidemment tout faux.

« Bien sur que je le veux, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, ne m'as-tu pas entendu. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir t'embrasser encore et encore et te serrer dans mes bras. Je l'ai tellement espéré. »

Sur ces mots, je me dirigea vers lui et l'enlassa en lui déposant un léger baiser dans son cou, si doux et si tendre.

« Aller, j'y vais. A demain ! » Lui dis-je en lui adressant un signe de la main.

« A demain Ren'ai ! »

Et c'est avec le sourire que je rejoignis mon appartement en pensant à la belle soirée que je venais de passer et à ma nouvelle vie qui allait commencer.


End file.
